


El instructor de equitación

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Attraction, Boredom, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Don't Like Don't Read, Dressing Room Sex, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Horseback Riding, Horsemen, Horses, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Naughtiness, Porn, Pre-Relationship, Problems, Riding, Rough Sex, Seduction, Top Victor Nikiforov, Touching, plov, victurio, équitation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky nunca estuvo interesado en seguir los pasos de su abuelo Nikolai como jockey.El ocio y el aburrimiento durante las vacaciones de verano, fueron las únicas razones por las que el joven rubio decidió pisar la escuela de hipismo y equitación fundada por su abuelo, sin saber que allí encontraría una muy buena razón para interesarse en los deportes ecuestres.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 7





	El instructor de equitación

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (18 años) y Victor Nikiforov (30 años)**

Yuri era el único y muy consentido nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky, un hombre conocido por su pasión por los caballos y que en sus años mozos fue un conocido jockey, coronándose diez veces campeón de hipismo en competencias a nivel internacional.

Cuando el hombre se retiró, fundó una escuela de hipismo y equitación para incentivar la práctica de dicho deporte en su natal Moscú y a la par llevaba adelante una gran finca donde se criaban caballos que posteriormente serían utilizados en diferentes competiciones.

Por mucho que se esforzó, Nikolai no consiguió que su nieto siguiera sus pasos. Sencillamente a Yuri nunca pareció importarle esas disciplinas en lo absoluto, él prefería el patinaje artístico por encima de cualquier otro deporte.

El joven Plisetsky había terminado recientemente sus estudios y todavía no decidía que carrera seguir en la universidad. Las vacaciones se le estaban tornando muy aburridas porque todos sus amigos se habían ido de viaje y no tenía ganas de salir a pasear él solo.

Fue un día en el que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer y tampoco le apetecía ir a patinar, que decidió ir por su cuenta a mirar qué había en la escuela de hipismo y equitación de su abuelo.

Muchos de los empleados del lugar no lo conocían ya que Yuri jamás aparecía por allí; así que cuando llegó al lugar, fácilmente pasó por un alumno más y se dedicó a recorrer las instalaciones por su cuenta en su afán de curiosear un poco.

El rubio pudo ver a una interesante cantidad de personas entre niños, jóvenes y adultos que montaban a caballo y eran instruidos por profesionales; todos vestían los característicos uniformes de competencia y lucían en verdad muy elegantes.

Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a uno de los parajes al aire libre, un amplio sitio cuadrangular rodeado por una valla blanca donde solamente pudo divisar a dos personas realizando ejercicios de entrenamiento.

Uno de ellos era un niño de corta edad que iba sobre un caballo de pelaje marrón oscuro y el otro era su instructor, un hombre al que solo pudo ver de espaldas por un buen tiempo. Plisetsky quedó bastante impresionado al ver la perfecta ejecución del chico y el animal por demás dócil, parecía estar a gusto y en completa armonía con su jinete.

Se deleitó viendo la rutina del infante y unos minutos después, cuando la concluyó magníficamente, vio al entrenador aplaudiendo y acercarse al alumno mientras elogiaba sonriente por sus logros del día. En tanto, Yuri solo los espiaba curiosamente, bien oculto detrás de un frondoso árbol y no quiso salir ni mostrarse ante ellos.

No podía apartar un solo instante sus ojos del guapo instructor de ese niño, al que envidió totalmente por estar allí conversando con el hombre que por cierto, se veía extremadamente elegante luciendo su traje de jinete. Yuri quedó impactado ante el tremendo atractivo ajeno, se trataba de un hombre de unos treinta años, de cabellos grises y ojos celestes; parecía ser dueño de un precioso caballo blanco que estaba allí cerca.

Cuando vio que el niño se iba a retirar en compañía de su padre que llegó justo al término de su clase, Yuri se preguntó cómo podía entonces propiciar un encuentro con ese bello instructor pero no le ocurrió nada inmediato para lograrlo.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó para sí mismo- De haber sabido que aquí había instructores tan guapos como él, hubiera venido hace tiempo a tomar clases.

Con cautela, el joven Plisetsky se fue alejando de su escondite para dirigirse hacia las caballerizas. Se le ocurrió robarse un caballo y meterse al lugar donde todavía se encontraba el instructor de su interés, cepillando la crin del equino después de que su alumno se marchara.

Mientras tanto, el rubio consiguió colarse en el recinto y para su fortuna vio a un animal ensillado que estaba a su alcance y pensó que era su oportunidad. Si bien tenía un muy básico conocimiento, hacía varios años no se montaba en un caballo pero se arriesgó de todas maneras, no sin antes tomar una fusta que encontró colgada a su paso.

Tomó aire y colocó su pie izquierdo en el estribo para luego impulsarse hacia arriba y pasar su otra pierna hacia el otro lado. El caballo dio unos pasos hacia adelante antes de que el joven estuviera listo, cosa que lo alarmó un poco pero e animal se detuvo nuevamente.

—Bien, aquí vamos -sonrió y dio unas caricias en la cabeza del animal- Vamos amigo, ayúdame a impresionar a ese hombre.

Sujetó las riendas con ambas manos y las agitó un poco sin conseguir que el caballo diera un solo paso más.

—¡Vamos, camina! -dijo- Quiero que vayamos hacia donde está él. Hazlo antes de que llegue alguien y descubra que te estoy llevando sin permiso.

Pero no hubo caso, el animal parecía no reaccionar y no querer moverse para nada, así que Yuri tomó con firmeza la fusta y le dio un pequeño golpe en la parte trasera, cosa que hizo que el caballo se inquietara e emitiera un sonido extraño.

—¿¡Oye, qué estás haciendo!? -la voz de preocupación de un empleado del lugar alertó a Yuri- ¡Baja de inmediato, no puedes montar sin equipo!

El joven se alarmó y en lugar de obedecer la petición del hombre, dio un golpe más fuerte al animal usando su fusta y a la par, hizo presión con sus piernas consiguiendo que el equino se empezara a mover cada vez más rápido, saliendo de la caballeriza e iniciando una precipitada carrera sin rumbo.

—¡Hey, muchacho! -gritó el hombre- ¡Detente! ¡Ese caballo está lesionado!

Pero Yuri ya no alcanzó a escucharlo. El caballo solo corría sin control y el rubio gritaba por ayuda y pedía vanamente al animal que se detuviera pero sus movimientos bruscos solo comandaban a que siguiera corriendo.

—¡¡¡Detente!!! -gritó Yuri al ver que el animal seguía acelerando y él empezaba a perder el equilibrio, intentando sujetarse de una manera por demás errónea-

El caballo relinchaba, las riendas lo lastimaban y ya no se sentía cómodo con su esporádico jinete, además sentía dolor en las patas delanteras a consecuencia de una leve lesión que sufrió en una competencia reciente.

Si Yuri buscaba llamar la atención de aquel atractivo instructor definitivamente lo logró cuando pasó cerca del establecimiento donde continuaba cepillando a un equino. Levantó la vista hacia donde provenían los pedidos de auxilio y se alarmó al ver la situación desesperada.

—¡¡¡Victor!!! -gritó el hombre de las caballerizas, quien llegó corriendo hasta ese lugar-

—¿Qué pasa, Georgi?

—Ese muchacho inconsciente se robo al caballo lesionado y está completamente fuera de control porque no lo puede detener. ¡¡¡Lo va a arrojar al suelo en cualquier momento y va a ocurrir una desgracia!!! -respondió el preocupado hombre-

—¿¡Cómo que se lo robó!?

—Fue en un descuido, yo estaba alimentando a los animales del otro lado cuando el chico se metió de repente y se lo llevó -explicó Georgi-

—¡Tenemos que ayudarlo o va a matarse! Ven, puedes llevarte a este -le enseñó el caballo al que estaba acicalando previamente-

Georgi trepó la valla y de inmediato subió al caballo siendo imitado por Victor quién también se montó en el suyo y ambos salieron a rápidamente de allí para intentar rescatar a Yuri quien era llevado a quién sabe dónde por el desbocado animal mientras gritaba como un desaforado. Mucha gente ya se había percatado de la situación a causa del tremendo escándalo.

Minutos después, Victor y Georgi lograron alcanzar a Yuri, quien iba prácticamente colgado hacia un lado del equino descontrolado y suplicando por ayuda.

—¡¡¡Ayúdenme, no puedo detenerlo!!! -gritó al ver a los que lo seguían- Este caballo se ha vuelto loco, no me hace caso.

—¡Vas a tener que saltar! -respondió Georgi-

—¿Acaso estás demente? -contestó Yuri- ¡Me voy a matar con la caída!

—Deja de jalar las riendas -intervino Victor- Suaviza el agarre e intenta recuperar la posición sobre la silla

—¡¡¡No puedo!!! -el muchacho estaba al borde de las lágrimas- ¡¡¡Ya sáquenme de aquí por favor!!!

—Si no puedes volver a tu lugar, tendrás que dejarte caer o el caballo va a lanzarte -replicó el instructor-

—¡Tengo miedo! -gritó nuevamente- De acuerdo, me voy a soltar.

—¡¡¡Espera, todavía no!!! -el albino se desesperó al ver que el otro pensaba lanzarse sin tomar las precauciones-

—¡Ya no puedo resistirlo más!

—Escúchame, tienes pocos segundos. Quita tu pie del estribo y libera las riendas de a poco, intenta caer de costado y luego deberás rodar sobre tu cuerpo para aminorar el impacto. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí

—¡¡¡Haz lo que digo porque si caes mal en esa posición, podrías quebrarte el cuello!!!

—Mierda -murmuró-

—Con cuidado -lo alentó el albino- Uno, dos, tres... ¡ahora!

Por alguna inusitada razón, Yuri sintió mucha confianza siguiendo las indicaciones de ese hombre e intentó seguir todo al pie de la letra conforme se le había dicho.

El joven Plisetsky cayó estrepitosamente al suelo aunque se guió por las palabras del instructor y así consiguió evitarse fracturas aunque sí sufrió varios golpes y quedó con moretones y raspones.

—Georgi, ve por ese caballo -pidió Victor- Yo me encargaré del chico.

—Bien -dijo el otro y continuó su persecución-

El hombre regresó al lugar donde Yuri había caído y bajó del caballo para ir en su ayuda. A duras penas, el rubio consiguió pararse pues sentía una considerable molestia en una de sus piernas y al intentar dar unos pasos, lo hizo cojeando; lanzó un alarido a causa del dolor por lo que el instructor notó que se había esguinzado un tobillo.

—No lo hagas -indicó el albino y se acercó a él- No camines, te llevaré a la enfermería de inmediato

—¡No pienso volver a montar un maldito caballo en toda mi vida! -se quejó- Esa bestia casi me mata.

—¿Qué culpa tiene el caballo? -cuestionó el otro- Estás ante las consecuencias de tu completa irresponsabilidad.

—¡Maldita sea! -bufó- No puedo caminar bien, me duele horriblemente el tobillo.

—Pues tendrás que elegir entre subir a mi caballo o caminar así poco más de medio kilómetro. Pero si lo prefieres puedo llevarte cargando. No pesarás mucho, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé pero solo llévame de una vez a la maldita enfermería para que me den algo que me alivie este dolor asqueroso

—De acuerdo -respondió el hombre y tomó la Yuri por la cintura para elevarlo y que pudiera subir a su caballo-

—¡Oye! -exclamó avergonzado pero no estaba en condiciones de quejarse-

—Ahora solo quédate ahí, sujétate y no hagas nada más -ordenó el otro-

\---

Yuri fue llevado a la enfermería y allí constataron que efectivamente sufrió una torcedura en el tobillo derecho, como consecuencia de la caída que sufrió. También trataron las heridas menores que sufrió principalmente en los brazos y en las piernas.

Le dieron una orden de rayos x para descartar posibles fracturas y también le aplicaron un analgésico para el dolor. Tenía el pie bastante hinchado y no podía apoyarlo en el piso siquiera.

Victor estuvo aguardando a que terminaran de atenderlo y escuchando con atención las indicaciones del paramédico. Cuando el profesional se marchó, quedaron a solas allí en el consultorio.

—¿Sabes que podríamos levantar cargos por lo que hiciste, verdad? -dijo el albino- Te llevaste sin permiso un caballo que no solamente estaba lesionado, también es un ejemplar que cuesta muchísimo dinero y es propiedad de un importante político.

—Nadie va a levantar cargos -respondió con tono soberbio- Soy el nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky.

El albino lo observó sin inmutarse ni mostrarse para nada impresionado, cosa que irritó bastante y se evidenció en sus expresiones faciales.

—Entonces serás tú quien dará todas las explicaciones necesarias a tu abuelo -sonrió- Georgi ya le informó por teléfono y me contó que está muy enojado.

—¡Dios! -susurró- Va a matarme.

—¿Tienes cómo regresar a tu casa? -preguntó el instructor-

—Pediré un taxi -llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para buscar su teléfono celular y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no lo tenía- ¡Madita sea! Perdí mi celular -exclamó mientras se apretaba la cabeza con ambas manos, lamentándose por su descuido-

—Definitivamente no es tu día, Plisetsky -bromeó el otro-

—Yuri -se presentó finalmente-

—Es un gusto conocerte, Yuri -le sonrió amablemente y estrechó su mano- Soy Victor, Victor Nikiforov

El rubio estaba plenamente consciente de lo atraído que se sentía hacia ese hombre y aunque le resultaba un tanto arrogante, su cercanía le generaba unos nervios extraños. No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco cuando el otro sostuvo su mano.

—Aguárdame aquí, regreso enseguida -dijo Victor y salió de ese lugar-

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, el albino regresó y ya no vestía su elegante traje. Se había cambiado de ropa y aún así no dejaba de verse increíblemente guapo.

—Lamento la demora -se disculpó al ver la expresión molesta de Yuri- Ya podemos irnos.

—¿Irnos? -preguntó el rubio mientras su entrecejo se fruncía instintivamente-

—Tienes que hacerte una radiografía, ¿no? Te llevaré al hospital y luego a tu casa.

—No es necesario que hagas nada de eso -el joven se cruzó de brazos, la idea de estar más tiempo con Victor lo ponía por demás ansioso-

—Ni pienses que voy a dejarte ir en esas condiciones -refutó el mayor- Está claro que eres un chiquillo irresponsable e impulsivo, si tu abuelo se llega a enterar que te dejé ir así después de lo que pasó, va a despedirme sin contemplaciones.

Dicho eso, se acercó a Yuri y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para encaminarlo fuera de la enfermería; lo sostuvo por la cintura y se lo llevó con cuidado.

—Traje mi auto hasta aquí para que no tengas que caminar mucho -explicó el albino y luego lo ayudó a subir al asiento del acompañante-

Emprendieron camino rumbo al hospital en medio de un silencio que Yuri consideró sumamente incómodo pero que a Victor le resultó agradable. El rubio observaba de reojo al otro mientras conducía y de nuevo, sentía sus nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Hay algo que quieres decirme, cierto? -preguntó el hombre al notar la insistente mirada ajena-

—¡No! -exclamó al verse descubierto- Bueno, en realidad sí -acabó por admitir-

—Tú dirás.

—Gracias por haberme ayudado -agachó la mirada- Y también por esto que estás haciendo por mí.

—No tienes que agradecer, Yuri -sonrió- Le debo mucho a tu abuelo y sé que va a preocuparse si te pasa algo.

—¿Conoces a mi abuelo hace tiempo? -preguntó-

—Diría que desde que tengo uso de razón. Siempre lo he admirado y aspiro a llegar tan lejos como él lo hizo alguna vez.

—¿Eres corredor profesional?

—Tengo cinco campeonatos mundiales en mi haber -alardeó Nikiforov-

—¿Entonces por qué estabas entrenando a ese niño?

—Lo hago por pasatiempo -sonrió- Me gusta instruir a los chicos que veo tienen un gran futuro en esto.

A Yuri se le ocurrió entonces una repentina idea que ni él mismo pudo creer que tuvo el valor para expresarla abiertamente.

—Victor, realmente estoy muy ajeno a todas estas cuestiones pero quizás podrías entrenarme también.

El mayor lo miró con total incredulidad y sonrió con sorna.

—No lo creo -espetó sin piedad alguna-

—¿Y por qué no? -preguntó molesto al ver cómo el otro se mofaba sin disimulo-

—Porque eres pésimo montando -explicó- Definitivamente esto no se te da bien.

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees! -gruñó-

—Tendrás que ir al grupo de principiantes. Yo solo me ocupo de personas con experiencia que están listas para competir -explicó- Me llama la atención que siendo nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky no tengas las más básicas nociones para montar a un caballo apropiadamente.

—Me estás subestimando, anciano -bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos-

—¿Lo estoy haciendo? -cuestionó- Creo que esa lesión en tu tobillo habla por sí sola. Hay muchas cosas que corregir en ti. Tu postura, tu actitud, tu predisposición, tu falta de sentido común, hoy lo hiciste todo mal y ahí están las consecuencias visibles.

—¿Vas a acusarme con mi abuelo? -preguntó avergonzado- Ese idiota de las caballerizas ya le puso al tanto pero de seguro ni imagina que fui yo quien causó todo el desastre.

—Suponiendo que no lo haga, ¿cómo vas a justificarle esa lesión que tienes?

—Le diré que me accidenté patinando y ya.

—Prometo no decirle nada a tu abuelo si tú prometes que no volverás a hacer tonterías como las de hoy -advirtió el albino-

—Lo prometo pero todavía quiero que seas mi instructor.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente, sabía que el rubio no se tranquilizaría sin recibir una respuesta afirmativa de él.

—Hablaremos de eso en cuanto se solucione lo de tu esguince. Eso sí, deberás seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que se te indique. De lo contrario, no haré tratos contigo, ¿entendido?

—Como digas -Plisetsky tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y no protestar, su repentino interés en la equitación surgió más que nada por las ganas que tenía de frecuentar a ese encantador hombre que lo estaba socorriendo-

\---

Un par de semanas después de esos acontecimientos, Yuri estaba mejor y aunque no se encontraba completamente totalmente restablecido de la lesión de su tobillo, al menos ya conseguía pisar y caminar con aparente normalidad.

En ese tiempo que estuvo con reposo, no pudo hacer más que permanecer encerrado en su casa, recostado y aburrido a más no poder. Sin embargo, se las ingenió para obtener el número de Victor copiándolo del celular de su abuelo cuando éste lo dejó por ahí.

Nikolai nunca supo que su querido nieto había sido el único responsable de todo aquel revuelo con el caballo y que a consecuencia de su insensatez, sufrió la torcedura. El tema en sí quedó olvidado para el anciano y Victor convenció a Georgi para que también callara.

Yuri estuvo pensando alrededor de una semana antes de animarse a enviar un mensaje a Victor y así reanudar el contacto que tanto quería. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a dar ese paso, el hombre no respondió sino varias horas después y el rubio quedó muy molesto por esa razón.

_"Hola Yuri. ¿Y está sorpresa? Disculpa que conteste hasta ahora, estuve en las prácticas todo el día y recién puedo revisar el celular..."_

En cuanto el rubio recibió la contestación, todo su enojo y su mal humor se esfumó de un instante a otro y sus ojos se iluminaron. Apenas unos segundos, ya se hallaba respondiéndole.

_"¡Hasta que respondes, anciano ingrato!"_

Victor se sorprendió al recibir ese mensaje y no quiso quedarse con las dudas, así que decidió llamarlo ahí mismo.

—¿Qué pasó, Yuri? -preguntó el albino del otro lado- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

—Porque es la verdad -contestó fingiendo molestia- Eres un ingrato de lo peor, no volviste a aparecer por aquí desde la última vez y tampoco te molestaste en saber cómo sigo.

—Es que no tenía modo de contactarte y no he ido a verte porque pensé que será algo imprudente de mi parte -se excusó- ¿Cómo le explicamos a tu abuelo que tú y yo nos conocimos?

—Tienes razón -reconoció el rubio- Pero bueno, te escribí por algo en concreto -suspiró- Quiero que me digas si sigue en pie lo que me prometiste.

—¿Lo de entrenarte?

—Sí, no creas que me he olvidado -sonrió- Yo he cumplido con mi parte y ya casi estoy completamente bien. Dime, ¿cuándo puedo ir para que me des clases personalizadas?

—Si quieres puedes venir el próximo sábado en horas de la tarde, no hay competencias venideras por el momento y a esas horas ya no tengo alumnos.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaré sin falta -aseguró Plisetsky- Por cierto Victor, ¿podrás conseguirme el equipo necesario para el entrenamiento?

—Claro, déjamelo a mi. Tú encárgate de llegar en buenas condiciones a ese día y cuida ese tobillo.

A partir del momento que finalizaron la llamada, Yuri comenzó a contar las horas y los días que faltaban desde entonces para su reencuentro con Victor. En verdad tenía muchas ganas de verlo otra vez, ya que lo había estado extrañando impresionantemente todo ese tiempo.

\---

Finalmente llegó el día del anhelado encuentro entre el instructor de equitación y su nuevo y obstinado alumno. Desde muy temprano, Yuri ya estaba listo aguardando la hora de la cita y aunque todavía faltaba bastante, su ansiedad lo superaba.

Le resultó una verdadera eternidad llegar hasta la tarde pero cuando se hartó de esperar, salió a la calle para tomar un taxi e ir a la escuela hípica. Si bien encontró el portón de acceso al público todavía abierto, notó que efectivamente casi ya no había gente.

Aunque solo había estado allí una vez, ya conocía de memoria el camino y sabía exactamente en qué parte encontraría a Victor Nikiforov.

—Ya vas a ver, anciano -sonrió de lado- Haré que te trague tus palabras por haberme subestimado.

Efectivamente y como lo había imaginado, Victor lo estaba esperando en el sitio donde lo vio la primera vez con aquel niño que era su alumno. El albino se acercó al ver al joven y se saludaron mutuamente. Por alguna razón, Yuri lo encontraba todavía más deslumbrante esa tarde y reafirmaba la enorme atracción que experimentaba hacia él.

—El vestuario queda hacia allá, todo tu equipo está listo -señaló el mayor- Puedes ir a cambiarte y regresas aquí para que podamos comenzar con el entrenamiento.

—De acuerdo, no tardo -respondió el chico y se dirigió a donde Victor le mostró-

Nikiforov estuvo alistando al caballo que el joven montaría en su primer día de entrenamiento y permaneció allí mismo, aguardándolo a que regresara. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y Yuri no daba señales.

Alrededor de treinta minutos después Plisetsky no volvió, cosa que al hombre ya le dio mala espina; se preocupó pensando que el rubio pudo haber tenido algún inconveniente relacionado con la lesión que había sufrido semanas atrás por lo que fue en su búsqueda.

—¡Qué extraño! -dijo para sí mismo y llegó hasta el vestuario en cuestión-

Antes de tocar la puerta, se acercó a ella para intentar escuchar algo pero fue inútil. Daba la impresión de que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, así que decidió golpear.

—¿Yuri? -lo llamó con voz dubitativa- ¿Estás bien?

No recibió respuesta alguna, así que tocó de nuevo.

—Yuri, no bromees así. Voy a entrar, ¿sí? -anunció y abrió la puerta pero encontró que el lugar estaba con las luces apagadas y el equipo de montura que escogió para Yuri estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado-

Su preocupación se acrecentó ya que parecía que el rubio ni siquiera había ido hacia ahí. Sin embargo, Victor quiso entrar al recinto a verificar.

—¿Dónde estás, Yuri?

—Hola, Victor -la voz del joven le provocó un sobresalto y al instante la puerta se cerró de golpe-

El albino volteó espantado, ya que se asustó bastante con la inesperada acción de rubio pero más se sorprendió al verlo únicamente con las botas puestas y agitando la fusta con una de sus manos.

—¿Por qué no te has vestido, Yuri? -preguntó nervioso, el joven estaba totalmente desnudo, enseñándole con alevosía hasta la parte más íntima de su esbelto cuerpo-

—Ya estoy vestido -respondió el rubio-

Nikiforov tragó saliva y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo primero que pensó es que el otro le estaba gastando una broma un tanto impertinente por lo que intentó permanecer inmune pero sus ojos se perdían por completo en la bonita figura del joven.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Yuri?

—Demostrarte que no soy el inútil que crees -respondió el rubio y caminó hacia su contrario, golpeando la palma de su mano con la fusta y sosteniéndola con la otra-

—Nunca he dicho que lo fueras -contestó el mayor-

Victor solo quería escapar de allí y zafar de esa situación tan comprometedora. Acababa de notar lo hermoso que era ese chico que se exhibía descaradamente frente a él y que lo estaba tentando sin una mínima de vergüenza.

Yuri quedó frente a Victor, lo sujetó por los hombros y lo empujó hasta uno de los alargados bancos de madera que se hallaban allí en el vestuario. Lo obligó a sentarse en uno de ellos, lo abrazó rodeándolo por el cuello y arrimó su cuerpo desnudo al del hombre que no podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Y bien, instructor? -dijo Yuri pegando su frente a la ajena- Estoy listo para que me enseñe todo lo que sabe.

—Yuri, detente -susurró- Esto no es correcto.

—¿Por qué? Nadie va a saber de estas lecciones privadas antes del entrenamiento -respondió- Es mi agradecimiento por no echarme de cabeza con mi abuelo

Ninguno de ellos pudo ni quiso contener más sus ganas, comenzaron a besarse con pasión casi con violencia, como queriéndose devorar mutuamente. Victor entendió que no había nada de inocencia en los besos de ese bello chico, era demandante y obcecado, exactamente como lo gustaba.

Nikiforov podía ser usualmente un hombre tranquilo y de trato suave con los demás pero en la intimidad era todo lo contario; apasionado, quizás bastante impúdico y libidinoso, le gustaba el sexo salvaje, rudo, descontrolado.

Las riendas de su autodominio se fueron al infierno desde que su boca conoció la calidez y la humedad de la de Yuri, sintiendo que podía volverse un completo adicto a aquellos besos impetuosos donde sus lenguas y sus dientes también tenían amplia participación.

Yuri por su parte también tenía esa vena dominante, todavía tenía muy presente sus intenciones pero amaba la sensación de las fuertes manos de su instructor acariciándolo atrevidamente cada parte de su cuerpo, enfatizando las caricias en sus zonas erógenas. Los dedos de Victor dejaban rastros en la piel del rubio, se paseaban por su espalda hasta descender a sus glúteos y ahí pasar a sus muslos.

—¡Aaahhh, Victor! -Yuri gimió al sentir los dientes del albino mordiendo uno de sus pezones y luego succionándolo con fuerza para luego alternar con el otro-

El rubio se encargó de despojar a Victor de parte de su traje pero estaba demasiado desesperado como parar podérselo quitar pieza por pieza. A duras penas pudo con las partes de arriba pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el pantalón, así que solo se lo dejó hasta las rodillas junto con la ropa interior.

La palpitante erección del albino fue finalmente liberada y Yuri se sintió ávido de llenarse con ella. Estaba tan caliente que poco y nada le importaba el hecho de no estar prácticamente preparado para albergar en su cuerpo ese enorme falo.

—No pensé que lo tuvieras tan grande -susurró el rubio y lo empezó a masturbar tomándolo en su mano derecha- Pero no importa, ahora voy a enseñar que soy todo un experto montando -sonrió con perversión- Vas a arrepentirte por haberme tenido tan poca fe, anciano.

—Ngh... mmm... quiero ver eso -desafió el albino y se tendió sobre su espalda encima del banco donde se hallaba sentado- Vamos, Yuri, quiero ver que tan buen jinete podrías llegar a ser.

—Estás tan impaciente -dijo Yuri- Me gustaría largarme y dejarte con las ganas ahora mismo pero no me perdería esta chance por nada.

—Me encanta lo sádico que puedes ser -sonrió el hombre-

Yuri se posicionó sobre las caderas de Victor, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis y tomando el miembro ajeno con una de sus manos para empezarlo a rozar contra su deseoso orificio, que parecía pedir ser profanado cuanto antes.

El pene de Yuri estaba erecto y de él goteaba un líquido transparente que indicaba cuan excitado se hallaba, Victor lo envolvió con una de sus manos y comenzó a mover en vaivén para estimularlo mientras el mismo rubio comenzaba a moverse, buscando penetrarse con ese enorme falo bajo su cuerpo.

El albino acabó sujetándolo por la cintura y elevó un poco sus caderas para ayudarlo con eso mientras el chico gemía ansioso al sentirlo cada vez más adentro de él.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -sus manos se aferraban a los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían hasta que finalmente lo tuvo por completo en él y toda la molestia y los dolores que pudo sentir previamente parecían desvanecerse-

Victor lo contemplaba maravillado a su joven amante, ni en sus más eróticas fantasías había experimentado algo semejante. Yuri colocó sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno y empezó a moverse casi obscenamente, en verdad parecía ser todo un experto aunque en realidad actuaba por instinto y por su inconsciente concupiscencia.

—Ah... ahhhh... Yuri... -jadeaba el hombre, preso de su propio éxtasis, viendo como esa juvenil silueta se contoneaba sobre su pene que desaparecía en el interior ajeno como si fuera succionado por el cuerpo del rubio, tan estrecho y caliente que sentía iría a perder el sentido-

Yuri sintió de nuevo la gentil mano de su instructor ciñéndose a su miembro y masturbándolo por un momento, que resulto en verdad crucial y oportuno. Un ronco sonido escapó de su boca de forma incontenible al mismo tiempo que un exquisito orgasmo recorrió toda su humanidad. Se vino con tal intensidad que su semen quedó esparcido sobre el abdomen del albino.

El chico continuó moviéndose por unos instantes más hasta que fue el turno de Nikiforov; descargó toda su tibia esencia en el interior ajeno llenando por completo a su lascivo amante quien terminó casi desplomándose agitado y empapado de sudor sobre su cuerpo.

En cuanto ambos lograron componerse y recuperar el aliento, permanecieron allí por un rato.

—¿Todavía dudas de que mis capacidades montando? -bromeó Plisetsky-

—No, me convenciste de que eres un gran jinete -respondió el albino-

—Victor, creo que tendremos que dejar el entrenamiento para otro día

—¿Te sientes cansado, Yuri?

—No, quiero hacerlo otra vez -el chico levantó el rostro hacia el hombre y lo besó- Creo que ya le tomé gusto a las prácticas privadas.

—En ese caso, te sugiero que tomes clases conmigo todos los días -guiñó el ojo-

—De acuerdo. Pero todavía quiero que me enseñes a montar apropiadamente a un caballo.

—Bien, iniciaremos mañana con eso -afirmó el instructor-

Yuri asintió y volvió a besarlo. Estaba feliz de haber encontrado una muy buena actividad para no aburrirse más durante el resto sus vacaciones. Sabía que su abuelo Nikolai se pondría contento cuando le contara que finalmente le tomó interés a aquello que a él le apasionaba.

**FIN**


End file.
